


Bacon and Eggs

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, birthday fic!!, morning after fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: It's the morning after. The first day of the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167





	Bacon and Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scruggzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruggzi/gifts).

> It's Scruggzi's Birthday!!! And more than anyone right now, she deserves a bit of fluff.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Darling.

When Jack awoke in the morning, that first morning after, he refused to open his eyes. Now that he was here, he never, ever, wanted to get out of this bed. They hadn’t planned last night. The dinner, nightcap, draughts, all went as usual. But then, as Phryne walked him to the door, he simply couldn’t take it anymore. In a move that would have done Valentino proud, he had ignored the hat and coat waiting for him on the stand and instead took Phryne’s hand and kissed it. All the better angels in his brain told him this was a bad idea, but looking up into her eyes in that moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. They had barely made it into her boudoir. 

A knock at the door brought him back to the present, accompanied by a deep groan from somewhere about his navel.

“Miss? Would you and the Inspector care for breakfast?” Mr. Butler’s voice carried through the door, just loud enough to be heard. 

“Yes, thank you,” his navel spoke again, muffled by the blankets. Jack peeled them down his body to uncover Phryne’s face, cuddled against his abdomen. She squinted against the light at first but then curved her lips into a sultry smile, pressing a kiss to his stomach. “Hello, Jack.”

“Hello, Phryne.” Jack’s voice was gravelly and low from both sleep and _lack_ of sleep but he could have sung a choir of Hallelujahs. Especially as Phryne scooted up his body, dropping more kisses as she went. Their lips met, both ignoring stale mouths, just glad to be connected until the need for oxygen became paramount. Softly stroking hands continued their quest but household sounds intruded beyond the door; it was time to get up. 

While Mr. Butler insinuated breakfast, it was actually past time for lunch. Jack groaned as he dragged himself to an upright position, watching Phryne’s hips sway as she headed for the lavatory. He wasn’t young anymore and their activities last night were a tad more athletic than anything he was used to. Obviously he would have to be putting in some more time at the Union Clubrooms. But each pop and stretch of his muscles made the grin on his face grow wider. They had actually done it. 

Jack started looking for his suit, dreading what state he would find it in but he found it freshly pressed and neatly hanging, a clean shirt set out beside it and his worn loafers under it, shining like new. He was torn with embarrassment that Mr. Butler had obviously been in but it was certainly nice to not have to fend for himself. He dressed himself quickly after taking his turn in the washroom, giving Phryne a kiss but otherwise a wide berth. If they got too close, they would never get out of the room. 

Once both ready for the day, they descended the stairs hand in hand, parting only as they sat at the dining table. As soon as they laid their napkins into laps, Mr. Butler appeared, plates piled with a hearty full English breakfast. Just as quickly, he was back to the kitchen, leaving them in privacy. Phryne couldn’t help but crack a grin at the sheer amount of food on Jack’s plate. The poor man would have to be rolled to the station. Though, they had worked up an exceptional appetite. 

They were quiet as they ate but it was a comfortable silence, content in each other’s company. Despite the amount of food, Jack had little difficulty in cleaning his plate and he had no more set his fork down than the plate was whisked away and in its place, a glorious cake. 

“I do hope you don’t mind, Sir, Miss, but I thought you may enjoy it.”

Jack couldn’t quite believe it but he could swear the older man had winked at him and felt his ears turn red in return. If nothing else then, at least they had Mr. Butler’s full approval. Which mattered to him more than most other people’s, if Jack was being honest with himself. Phryne was doing her best to hide her smile but lost the battle and let out a chortle. Soon, their laughter filled the room.

With a large piece of cake under his belt, Jack had had enough though he was loathe to leave the table. But needs must, he had to appear at the station at least long enough to file the next weeks’ duty roster. Reluctantly, they both rose and Phryne tucked her hand into the crook of his arm for their short walk to the front hall. Sun streamed through the stained glass, throwing a kaleidoscope over them and in such a romantic moment, Jack couldn’t help but to drop a kiss upon Phryne’s lips. 

“Do you truly have to go?” Phryne whispered, batting her lashes.

“I do. But perhaps later?” Jack attempted to bat his eyelashes back and the sight made Phryne giggle. 

“Any time Jack, any time.” Phryne said sincerely, all teasing aside. It was so terribly hard then, looking down into her shining eyes, to tear himself away. The only thing that got him out the door was the knowledge that in a few short hours, he would be back. And they could do it all, all over again. 

Jack whistled as he strode down the walk. It was going to be an excellent day.


End file.
